


It's in the Genes

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-20
Updated: 2007-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu has come to understand that when it comes to falling for the wrong man, that sometimes it's just something in the genes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Genes

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

I should have known that it was going to happen, I should have known from the day that I was born that these pesky Spencer genes were going to catch up with me.  I just didn't know who, what, when, where, or how it was going to happen.  Now, I'm not talking about the genes that make people tell me that I look like my mother, or the genes that makes me seek out adventure, even though that is coming through loud and clear these days, with me getting involved with Johnny and well, let's just leave it at that.

The genes that I'm talking about are the ones that my mother, Aunt Bobbie, Carly, and myself seem to have that make us all do the same thing, at least once in our lives, or like me, more than once.

It's the genes that makes the four of us fall for the bad boys of Port Charles.  It all began with Mom, working with Dad, and getting involved with him, proceeding to have many adventures while having and raising Lucky and myself.  Lucky got to have the adventures that I've missed out on, but I'm slowly making up for all of that, if Tracey has anything to say about it.

Then from Mom, we got Aunt Bobbie, who was involved with Jerry for a period of time, and she was even going to marry him, until all that trouble that Jax had to ask Sonny for help with to save his brother's life.  Then there was Roy, another story that I don't really feel like getting into, but let's just say that she wasn't happy when it was over with him.  And who could forget her romance with Dr. Drake, well, Dr. Noah Drake, I know that I wasn't even a thought in my parents' minds yet, but still.

And then we have Carly, my cousin, currently married to a good guy, but still likes her bad boys, being in the form of Sonny and Jason.  When she first arrived in Port Charles, she was out for revenge, and she got it, by sleeping with Uncle Tony, then she slept with AJ, got pregnant with Michael.  That led her to Jason, who raised Michael for the first year of his life while lying that he was Michael's father.  Needless to say that was a turbulent time for Carly, especially when she was forced to marry AJ to keep custody of Michael.   That's when Sonny entered the picture.  Carly had a one night stand with him that led to her getting pregnant again, this time with Sonny's baby.  He was able to end her marriage to AJ, by blackmail, and was able to help her to keep custody of Michael.  Unfortunately, Carly lost the baby, but she married Sonny, and they were happy for awhile, until they got divorced, and married again, about four times if my math is right.  During their on-again, off-again marriages, they managed to have another child, Morgan, who is named after their mutual best friend, Jason Morgan.

When you would have thought that Carly had enough of the bad boys, she divorced Sonny once more, and married Lorenzo Alcazar.  Needless to say that marriage didn't last long, ending in divorce, following with her having a mental breakdown.  She got better after awhile, declared her independence against Sonny, and married a good guy, Jasper Jacks, or Jax as we call him.  I happen to think that he's a good guy with a bit of bad guy mixed in.  Trust me, when I say that I'm happy for her and hope that they stay happily married for the rest of their lives.

Now it's my turn to carry on the Spencer genes.  I can't really call Dillon a bad boy, because he's not, I just wanted to be with him for the sake of being with him, and I realize that now.  And teaming up with Diego to break him and Georgie up was not one of my best ideas, as I caused them both a lot of pain.  I don't believe in karma, even though I think that my actions did come back to bite me when I found out that I was pregnant, and now, I know that it was because of my actions that I hurt Dillon in the worse way when I had an abortion, even though he forgave me.  Despite attempts at a real relationship, it was best for the both of us when Ned came back to ask him to go to Montana with him, we keep in touch by e-mail, and we've become good friends.

Logan was my next bad boy moment, and let me state for the record that I regret ever giving him a chance, because all it did was hurt me in the end, and it's a pain that I never thought that I'd get over.  My mind still replays the look of joy that was on Maxie's face when she gloated about the bet she had with Logan, and how it all went down, and it's all I can do now to rip her fake blonde roots out of her head sometimes, but I don't...even though I still want to.  After I learned the truth about Logan and Maxie's bet, I made the mistake of hitchhiking and in the process, I met a bad boy that I sort of wish that I never met...Johnny Zacchara.  At first, I thought that he was just a nice, normal guy, but then when he pulled his gun out when Jason and Spinelli came to get me, let's just say that not one was more surprised than I was.  Then he started to text message me after I moved in with Jason and Spinelli, at Spinell's suggestion, and well, let's just say that I still keep in touch with Johnny, since I've been kidnapped once again, this time at the hands of his handlers, big surprise.

And that leads me to Jason.  Yes, Jason Morgan, father of Jake Spencer, friend, mentor to Spinelli, best friend to Carly and Sonny, and all around bad ass that I do not want to make mad on a good day.  Jason has pulled me out of many scraps and blunders, ones that I made happen, and ones that I just got mixed up in, like getting kidnapped for the first time with Spinelli, and rescuing me during the hostage crisis.  Never have I been so happy to see him, even though I wanted to punch him for scaring me the way that he did.

When I first made the announcement that I was going to be living with him, no one was happy with that idea, especially Tracey, who had the nerve to say that I would fall for him...okay, so not that I'd tell her this to her face, but she was right.

I, Lesley Lu Spencer, or Lulu as I'm known as to all those that know and love me, have fall for the ultimate bad boy, Jason Morgan, enforcer to Sonny Corinthos, and the Golden Boy to the Quartermaine's despite the fact that he has left their family years ago.  I didn't know the who, until recently, even thought the what is speaking quite loudly whenever he comes into the room and my heart starts to race like it did when I took Edward's Bentley out for a midnight stroll.  The when, well, I'm still working on that one, but I'm fairly certain it happened when we were hiding from the bad guys on our way back to Port Charles after finding Spinelli to get Sam released from jail and get the charges against her dropped, and I'm sure that counts for the where as well.  Then as for the how it happened, well I only have on thing to say about that...

It's in the genes.

 _Finis_


End file.
